pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Misty Waterflower
Other Name(s): Race: Human Gender: Female Birthday: 12, 18, 1994 Age: *Season 1 (16) *Season 2 (17) Hometown: Cerulean City Region: Kanto Height: ? Weight: ? Occupation: Pokémon Trainer, Former Gym Leader, Shinobi Martial Status: Single Relatives: *Daisy Waterflower (Sister) *Violet Waterflower (Sister) *Lily Waterflower (Sister) Series Debut: A New Journey Begins: Chapter 4 Appearance Misty's usual hairstyle is a side ponytail which sticks out on the left side of her head. There are times she has let her hair down, sometimes when she goes to sleep. She has also been shown wearing hair extensions when she wore her mermaid costumes. Misty is also notably taller than Ash but shorter than Brock. She has worn three main outfits in the series and all of them sport the colors yellow, blue, and red. This time around she wears a small yellow jacket with elbow length sleeve's and a black shirt under it, but both are short revealing her stomach. She also wears a pair of blue short, form-fitting shorts and her shoes are now light and burnt orange. Personality A bit of a tomboy, she has a slight inferiority complex, especially due to the fact that her three sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet do not think much of her, claiming that there are only three Sensational Sisters (the name under which they perform synchronized swimming) and one "runt". This complex diminishes over time as Misty grows closer to Daisy. They are the ones who usually take care of the issues related to the Cerulean Gym , although it was Misty who battled Ash when he challenged the gym to get his Cascade Badge. Showing that Misty is very responsible. In the early episodes, Misty is depicted as having a quick temper, spoiled attitude, and a stubborn temperament. In the third episode, as she and Ash are traveling through Viridian Forest , she tells him (in response to his first Pokémon caught, Caterpie ) that there are three things she hates most: carrots, peppers, and bugs. As the series progresses, however, she gradually shows herself to be kind and sensible. She reins in Brock when he becomes enamored with cute girls, often pulling him away by the ear. She has a well hinted, secret crush on Ash and is terrified of most Bug-type Pokémon . Misty aims to be a world-class Water-type Pokémon trainer despite her sisters' ridicule. Her well-trained Pokémon reflect her aspiration. She admires the Ice-type trainer Lorelei . Biography Misty's first appearance was in the very first episode of the anime series, Pokémon - I Choose You!. In this episode she first meets Ash running from a flock of Spearow . Ash then takes Misty's bike from her in order to escape the Spearow, which is then wrecked by Pikachu's ThunderShock . Misty then tracks down Ash and follows him around on his adventures until he can pay her back. She eventually forgets about the bike and becomes one of Ash's best friends. Her personality in the anime can be very complex at times. She can be very nice to her friends but will then quickly change moods in a short amount of time, particularly anger. She is quite proficient in anything having to do with water as can be seen in certain episodes where she has ability in fishing, swimming, and overall Water Pokémon training. Eventually, after the Silver Conference in Johto , Misty's bike was repaired, leaving Misty without an excuse to follow Ash around. Around this time, Misty's sisters call her to inform her that they are going on a world tour and need her back at the Gym. Even though she wanted to stay with Ash, Misty felt obligated to watch over the Gym. The two went their separate ways, and Misty became the official Gym Leader at Cerulean City's Gym. Misty later left the Cerulean City Gym and traveled to the Jetix Region to capture more water pokémon. Natural Ability's and Power's Natural Ability's Advanced Growth Rate: Seeing how Misty much like Brock and Ash are able to quickly catch on to things. Learning how to use their power's and ability's quickly she is growing stronger everyday. Power's Chakra User: At the beginning Misty like Ash and Brock weren't able to use chakra until they began there training with Timothy and at the shinobi academy . It wasn't until "Unforeseen Destruction" that Misty shown that she was able to use chakra by using the Mystic Palm Technique to heal the group. Other than this Misty hasn't been shown to use any other water-based techniques. See Shinobi Data Pokémon Trainer Ability See Pokémon Trainer Data Equipment Quotes Category:Normal Character Profiles Category:Shinobi Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Former Gym Leaders Category:Characters